Temores Infantiles
by Kmiya
Summary: Spoiler DH. La soledad es algo que nadie debería de vivir, mucho menos una pequeña niña que, de manera inconciente, a madurado antes de tiempo.


******Advertencias: **Puede decirse que algo de Spoiler de DH (aunque manejado de manera indirecta). No esta beteado.**  
******** Palabras:** 766.  
**Nota:** Esto se puede tomar como alguna escena perdida en el capi de la historia de Lily (olvide el número xDU). Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Lily (digo SOBRE no CON, porque Lily ya la hice aparecer en mi otro fic "En el Final" el cual es sobre Peter), así que espero que Pequeña!Lily no haya quedado OoC.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Temores Infantiles**

_Soledad_

Una niña, que no sobrepasaba los once años, se encontraba balanceándose lentamente en unos columpios, algo cabizbaja. La escena hubiera sido de lo más natural sino fuera por el hecho de que era una tarde sombría, con el cielo nublado y vientos fríos. Pero, sobre todo, porque la pequeña se encontraba sola en aquel parque.

Sus pies se arrastraban en la arena, haciendo difícil que el columpio siguiera con su balanceo, llegando al punto de detenerse completamente y, cuando eso sucedió, la niña se llevó las manos al rostro, encorvándose al punto de cubrir su cara, completamente, con su largo cabello rojizo. Un suave llanto escapaba de sus labios, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con cada sollozo.

Lily Evans estaba preocupada, más de lo que dejaría notar ante cualquier persona que no fuera ella misma. Petunia lo había hecho otra vez, le había llamado rara. Aunque, tal vez no eran sus palabras las que habían lastimado tanto a su hermana menor, sino el tono con el que las había pronunciado. El desprecio en su mirada, en su voz. Aquello había sido suficiente para que Lily saliera corriendo de su casa y se resguardara en aquel lugar.

Nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan sola como en ese instante. Pero, al menos, eso le daba la oportunidad de desahogarse –cosa que no podía hacer en su casa-.

Lloró por largo rato, hasta que sintió que liberaba todo lo que había guardado en su pecho en esas últimas semanas, desde que había recibido aquella extraña carta de aquel no menos extraño Colegio. Suspiró profundamente cuando estuvo segura de que las lágrimas no volverían a aparecer. Se levantó de un saltó del columpio y miró hacia el cielo, mostrando como sus ojos, de un color verdoso, estaban algo irritados.

Miró el cielo, para aquel entonces completamente gris y se cuestionó como sólo sabe hacerlo un adulto que ha pasado por muchas penurias.

Se preguntó a si misma si en verdad era extraña, un _fenómeno_ –como su hermana había decidido llamarla últimamente-. Si el que pudiera hacer explotar las cosas, cuando tenía alguna emoción muy fuerte, eran en verdad un don o una maldición. Porque... ¿Qué cosa peor puede existir que perder el cariño de tu hermana?

Bajó su rostro y se observó las manos. Para ella eran normales, como las de cualquier otro, pero estaba segura que, en cualquier arranque de furia o jubilo, de ellas brotaba una energía muy fuerte, la cual aún no podía considerar como _magia_. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Eran, intentaba asegurarse, latidos normales, no los de un monstruo o algo _raro_. Pero, aún así, sabía que algo dentro de ella no era _normal_. Y el problema residía en eso... ¿Qué tan malo era lo que tenía dentro?

Suspiró, como sólo una persona vieja, cansada, que había experimentado muchas cosas dolorosas en toda su vida, podía hacerlo.

Sintió algo fresco en su cabeza y alzó la vista, dándose cuenta que comenzaba a llover. Por lo que comenzó a correr hacia su casa, pues lo que menos quería es enfermarse, sobre todo porque falta muy poco tiempo para el primero de Septiembre.

Tal vez, pensaba mientras la lluvia se hacía muy fuerte, ser una bruja si era algo malo y después de la próxima semana estaría sola y su hermana le odiaría por ser lo que era. Pero, aún así, tenía que aceptarlo. Tal vez, como había dicho Petunia, era mejor que estuviera con los de su_ clase._ Tal vez ellos también se sintieran así, solos, como personas viejas encerradas en cuerpos jóvenes.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en Hogwarts pudiera dejar de sentirse así de sola.

Cuando llegó a su casa y su madre la recibió, preocupada por su salud y porque andaba afuera sin compañía, Lily se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en cosas muy tontas, sobre todo cuando vio que Petunia había estado al final de las escaleras, como si la hubiera estado esperando todo ese rato y, hasta que la vio bien, se retiró a su cuarto.

La niña sonrió quedamente, segura que todo aquello habían sido solamente temores infantiles y que, después de la próxima semana, toda su vida seguiría siendo igual, sin ningún cambio drástico y que su hermana aprendería a seguir queriéndola igual, fuera o no una bruja.

Y, aún así, muy dentro de su corazón, Lily sabía que aquello no eran simples temores que un niño pudiera tener. Su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados y aún no estaba preparado para ello.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3  
_


End file.
